little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparkle Bunny
Sparkle Bunny is a season one episode of Little Charmers. It is the episode number 16 of the production sequence and the episode number 14 of the broadcast sequence. Synopsis When the three Charmers can't manage to magic all the eggs in time for the Sparkle Bunny Day egg hunt they use a magic shortcut to complete their task that eventually makes them gone missing. Now they must find them with the help of the Sparkle Bunny himself and without the use of any magic before Charmville wakes up in disappointement. Summary At Hazel's house, Hazel is doing her best to persuade her mother to let her be the one who will magic the eggs for the Sparkle Bunny to hide, for the egg hunt that will take place the following day, Sparkle Bunny day. Aware of the fact that charming the eggs is an Enchantress duty (due to the big responsibility that comes with the task) she attempts to prove herself worthy by enchanting an egg with a tiny flying surprise unicorn, making the Enchantress positively impressed by the magical performance. So, after further recommendations about not using magical shortcuts, Hazel's mom is convinced to leave the charming of the eggs to her daughter, who happily leaves with the eggs and Seven. Arrived at the Charmhouse, Hazel is congratulated by Posie and Lavender for the important work that awaits her for the upcoming festivity. They also talk about the jobs they got for Sparkle Bunny Day: Posie being in charge of the dancing daffodils and Lavender being in charge of the Sparkle Bunny baskets, fun jobs that they would have loved to do together if Hazel wouldn't be so busy with the huge amount of eggs to magic. Eager to help her friends and have fun with them, Hazel decide to aid them for a short while before starting magicing the eggs and so, agreeing to help each other, they call their broomies to fly to their jobs however with intention to do their jobs fast, this way allowing Hazel to have a lot of time for her magical task. The girls start their Sparkle Bunny Day preparations teaching the daffodils how to dance, a thing that turns out to be quite difficult since the flowers can't follow Posie's instructions, not even when the three Charmers and their pets personally show them the moves of "flutter and swoop". The charmers are very perplexed by this, since, as Posie says, daffodils are graceful dancers especially with the breeze; Hazel is then inspired after hearing these words and cast a spell with the purpose of creating a magical breeze that allows the Sparkle Bunny Day daffodils to dance as usual, succeeding with the completition of their first job. Next, the three charmers take care of making baskets, quickly managing to make all the necessary ones for the festivity, in time to proudly show to the Enchantress the result of their good work. She sees the sparktastic job the girls made, but she also reminds the importance of charming the eggs in time before the Sparkle Bunny arrives, to which Hazel replies to not to worry because all three of them will hurry to the Charmhouse to start working. Back to the Charmhouse, Hazel directs the activity saying that all three of them must make sure that every egg will unique and special with its very own charm, after that they eagerly start to come up with lots of ideas to spell the eggs. Unfortunately, after a whole day of magicing eggs, the three kids become very tired and grow short on ideas on how to enchant the eggs, leading Hazel to suggest the use of a magical shortcut to quickly charm the eggs, an idea to which Posie and Lavender agree wanting to help Hazel in return for her aid with the daffodils and the baskets. with the spell eventually successful, the three kids exit the Charmhouse, each one returning to her own home. The following day is Sparkle Bunny Day and Hazel wakes up, eager to spend the festivity she and her friends have worked so hard on. She looks out the window and spots Sparkle Bunny on his way to take the magic eggs for the egg hunt, therefore she gets dressed to follow him to the Charmhouse where she finds a very worried Sparkle Bunny who begs her to help him, since he discovered that all the eggs have disappeared from the Charmhouse; she then proceeds to use her mirror phone to ask the help of her charmers friends, who are very happy to meet Sparkle Bunny. After having searched for the eggs with no avail, the girls decide to consult an egg expert, therefore they fly to a henhouse. Using her knowledge in animal languages, Hazel asks a chicken if it has seen the magic eggs and, after recieving a negative answer, where it would search for them; following the chicken advice Posie and Lavender search the henhouse to find the eggs once again with no avail, leaving Hazel with no choice but to tell her mother about the problem. Hazel finds her mother washing dishes in the kitchen, and she unwillingly tells her about the problem she and her friends caused when they decided to spell the eggs, ruining the egg hunt for everybody due to the eggs having disappeared. The Enchantress is sorry discovering her daughter broke the promise about not using magical shortcuts, but is happy to hear Hazel determined to fix the mess; with only an hour available to find the missing eggs, Hazel hurries to the Charmhouse, but not before giving her magical wand to her mom, wanting to resolve the problem without any use of magic. At the Charmhouse Posie, Lavender and Sparkle Bunny are waiting for Hazel's return when she arrives, telling them to search for the eggs without magic and using only their brains; the group then inspects the main room of the Charmhouse where the eggs were and comes up with the idea that the untidiness of the room could have been caused not by a magical disorder but by a theft. Wondering who would be so mean to steal the eggs, Sparkle Bunny slips on the floor while he was not paying attention, but he's quickly caught by Lavender; checking the cause of the incident the group discovers a puddle with green stuff floating around in it which is quickly identified by Lavender as algae that grows in ponds, marking the group's next destination in the investigation. At the frog pond the four friends inspects the water hoping to find the eggs but with no success, Sparkle Bunny even once again jumping high in the air because of being startled by a frog suddenly sticking out its tongue to him; after Posie catches the bunny, the other two girls continue the search when they spot Prince Ferg sitting on a lilipad. Hazel handles the conversation using her animal languages knowledge and talking with him the two kids discover that not only there aren't any eggs laying on the bottom of the pond but that on the previous night all the frogs were at the pond intent on making preparations for their traditional Sparkle Bunny Day hats, leaving the girls without leads pertinent to the pond. Prince Ferg also explains that the frog pond puddle was left when he visited the Charmhouse to help Lavender with her egg tasting experiment, the morning before the eggs incident. Again without clues, the Little Charmers and Sparkle Bunny return to the Charmhouse in search for other ones and shortly after they started, Lavender discovers cookie crumbs of an unidentified kind on a window pane and suggests to ask a treat expert about the crumbs nature, not using magic to spell it back into a cookie and breaking Hazel's promise by doing so. Since Sparkle Bunny identifies the crumbs as gingerbread cookie's, the four detectives head to gingerbread alley to visit gingerbread boy's house. At the place, Gingerbread Boy tells them that he spent the whole night searching for his dog Snaps who was missing until early in the morning and that gingerbread crumbs were left at the Charmhouse simply because everybody eats cookies, although the fact terrorizes him. The three Charmers return to the Charmhouse, where Posie discovers a pillow on the floor with a muddy footprint on it; thinking that only an ogre would walk on a pillow without even wiping his feet they quickly leave for Ogre Valley. Once arrived at the bridge over Ogre Valley the group spots an ogre beneath and Hazel asks him if he went somewhere interesting the previous night, to which he replies that he went to the Charmhouse looking for the magic eggs thinking that if he saw them ahead of time he would have know what to look for during the egg hunt. However the ogre also claims to not have the eggs and to not even got a good look at them because they were "moving too fast and rock and rolling" all over the place, these words reminding the three kids something about the words used in the spell for the eggs. Suddenly Hazel claims to know who got the eggs and leaves Ogre Valley in a haste, followed by Posie, Lavender and Sparkle Bunny. Their friends watch Hazel in disbelief while she knocks on Gingerbread Boy's door once again since they clearly knew he didn't take the eggs for sure; when Gingerbread Boy greets them, Hazel tells him they came back to see his dog Snaps, who is playing outside the house. While getting near to the dog the quartet becomes aware that he is playing with one of the missing magic eggs; Hazel explains to the others the solution of the mystery: the ogre left the Charmhouse door open allowing the eggs to come out, after that Snaps saw the rocking and rolling eggs so he got curious, he entered the Charmhouse and couldn't help but chase all of them out of the house, causing all the mess while doing it. The Gingerbread Boy confirms Hazel's explanation saying that chasing things is one of his favourite games also adding that he likes to bury things too when asked about the whereabouts of the eggs hinting that all of the eggs have been buried by his dog. With the mystery solved without magic and excellent hidden spots for the eggs provided, the Sparkle Bunny Day egg hunt can begin right on time with the unexpected and very well received twist of the introduction of shovels for every participant who must search for the buried eggs around the fountain, Snaps favourite place for burying things. While everyone is busy having fun searching the eggs, the Sparkle Bunny says to the Charmers that they don't have nothing to be sorry about since the magical mistake has given him the opportunity to fly and see frogs, ogres and walking-talking-barking gingerbreads; he then says goodbye to them and take leave claiming he will meet them again the following year. As the Sparkle Bunny walks off in the distance, the Enchantres gives back the wand to Hazel stating that she truly earned it, but Hazel's statement about having learnt a lesson about magical mistakes is short lived when she accidentally cast a spell on Sparkle Bunny's tail giving it a quirky and colorful look, something that the Enchantress, Hazel, Posie, Lavender and the Sparkle Bunny himself greatly enjoy providing a funny finale to the episode. Magical Moments * Hazel magics an egg saying the words "French horn, candy corn, marshmallow unicorn" resulting in a surprise egg containing a little flying unicorn. * Happy about having received permission to magic the eggs, Hazel accidentally spells Seven and her mom's hair, turning the first one green and giving the latter a spiky hair-do. After that, her mom also uses her wand to undo the spells. * The Enchantress puts a spell on the eggs to make them accompany Hazel, as she walks to the Charmhouse. * Hazel casts a spell to create a breeze for the dancing daffodils, needed to help them dance. She uses the words "Sparkle Bunny Day daffodils flutter with ease when three little charmers make a swooping breeze." * The three little charmers use their magic to make the necessary Sparkle Bunny Day baskets. Posie and Hazel use their wands to embellish the raw baskets that are later magically grouped together by Lavender's wand. * At the Charmhouse Hazel casts a lot of spell on the eggs following Lavender and Posie's sugestions. She uses the magic words "Chocolate bunny drizzled with honey very funny", "Caramel and chocolate tied with a locket", "Sour and sweet with giant feet", "Sour berry wings like a fairy", "Toffe bar tiny car" resulting in a rabbit shaped egg, a blue egg decorated by a locket, an egg with big feet, a winged egg and an egg sitted in a tiny car. Lavender also magics an egg with her wand. * The Rocking and Rolling Eggs spell - the Charmers use this spell to charm all the eggs at once to have them all ready in time for the Sparkle Bunny Day egg hunt. * At the henhouse Posie and Lavender make the hens levitate to check their nests in search for the missing eggs. * In a flashback Lavender uses her wand to create the flying kiss necessary to turn Prince Ferg into a human and making him able to help her with her egg tasting experiment. * At the Sparkle Bunny Day egg hunt, Hazel accidentally cast a spell on Sparkle Bunny's tail giving it an odd colorful look. Recurring Clips Broomies! The girls call their broomies to travel to their Sparkle Bunny Day jobs places after they have decided to do their works together. To the Charmhouse! This clip takes place when the Charmers return to the Charmhouse, getting ready to charm the eggs for Sparkle Bunny. Sparkle Up Charmers This clip takes place when the three charmers combine their powers to cast the powerful spell needed to magic all of the Sparkle Bunny Day eggs in time for the festivity. Characters * Hazel * Enchantress * Seven * Treble * Posie * Lavender * Flare * Fighter Ogre * Sparkle Bunny * Prince Ferg * Gingerbread Boy * Gingersnaps * Olive * Parsley * Gary * Parsley's friends * Mr. Charming Quotes Sparkle Bunny/Transcripts * Hazel: "Pleee-ee-eee-eese! Please let me help you magic the eggs for the Sparkle Bunny! Please, please, please, pretty please." ::Enchantress: "Hazel, you know it is always the Enchantress' job to magic the eggs. It's a big responsibility. The whole town is counting on the eggs being ready for the Sparkle Bunny to hide." ::Hazel: "Please!" ::Enchantress: '' "And your cute face is not going to make me change my mind. Because..." giggles "Wow, you are very good."'' * Hazel: "I'm a little charmer and I know what little charmers like." ::Enchantress: "That's right. You are a little charmer." ::Hazel: "On the outside. But on the inside, I'm ready to all kinds of important stuff, like a big charmer." Woooh! Ooops! Oh! "Please!" * Enchantress: "Okay, you better get cracking. Yay, I mean, get charming." * Posie: "I'm in charge of the dancing daffodils this year and, boy, do they need practice." * Lavender: "We could help each other. Hazel: Sure, because one is fun... All: But three is charmy!" ::Posie: "Exactly." * Posie: "No, no, no! You flatter your petals, then swoop your stems." * Posie: "Sweet daffodils..." ::Lavender: "Are not such great dancers." * Hazel: "Remember, we have to make every single egg unique, with its very own charm. That's what makes them so sparkle special." * Lavender: "We've been doing this all day." ::Hazel: "Yeah, it's taking a lot longer than I tought." ::Posie: "Don't worry, Hazel. We've already done fifty-seven, so... only one-thousand-nine hundreds-forty-three left to go." ::Hazel: ' * Posie: "Hazel, you'll never finish all these before bedtime!" '' ::Hazel: ''"Sure I can! Jelly beans..." ::Lavender: "...In your dreams." * Sparkle Bunny: "Nope, no eggs." ::Hazel: "What?" ::Sparkle Bunny: '' "No polka-dotted eggs" "No striped eggs" "No eggs with funny faces, no eggs at all!"'' * Sparkle Bunny: "Maybe they grew legs and walked away, I've seen it happen." :: Hazel: "Gee, I hope not." * Lavender: "Happy Sparkle Bunny Day!" ::Hazel: "Yeah, about that..." * Hazel: '' "See anything?"'' ::Sparkle Bunny: "No eggs, but I can see a lot from up here. Like how far down it is!" * Enchantress: "Good morning, happy Sparkle Bunny Day! Ready for the egg hunt?" ::Hazel: "Uhm..." ::Enchantress: "Is there something you wanna tell me?" ::Hazel: "No, but I'm going to anyway." * Enchantress: "You know what you have to do, right?" ::Hazel: "Yeah, I'm going to go out there and fix this. But this time I'm not taking any shortcuts. I'm not even going to use magic. Here. '' ::Enchantress: ''"That's my girl." * Lavender: "Here she comes!" ::Sparkle Bunny: "Oh, tell me she has an armful of eggs!" ::Lavender: "I could, but I'd be lying." * Lavender: "Spin it, what's in it?" * Hazel: "Uh oh, no wand means no butterfly kiss. We can't change him into a prince." ::Lavender: "Unless you actually want to kiss him." ::Hazel: "Uuuh, good thing I understand frog." * Lavender: "Turns out frog princes don't care for chocolate eggs anymore than frogs do." * Posie: "Come on, we're running out of time." :: Hazel: "Oh, if only I could use magic to stop time for a bit." :: Posie: "If only I could use magic to clean my shoes. Look at them." * Hazel: "Hello? Mr Ogre? Can we talk to you?" ::Ogre: "Why not? It's a horrible day and I'm super cranky." ::Sparkle Bunny: "B-b-b-b-but maybe we should came back when he's less grumpy." * Hazel: "Just wondering, did you go anywhere interesting last night?" ::Ogre: "Sure, over to the Charmhouse looking for eggs." ::Hazel: "Ah, a likely story. Wait, what?" * Sparkle Bunny: "I got to fly and see frogs and... and ogres and walking, talking gingerbread. Oh, thanks charmers! The best me day ever!" * Lavender: "So, see you next year?" ::Posie: "We promise we won't lose your eggs." :: Sparkle Bunny: "Okay. But if you do, let me know first so I can bring my safety bonnet." * ' Sparkle Bunny: '' "This day just gets better and better!"'' :: Enchantress: "You know what? I kinda like it better that way." ::Lavender: "Me too." ::Posie: "Me three." ::Hazel: "Happy Sparkle Bunny Day everybody!" Songs * Sparkle Bunny Hey, for Sparkle Bunny Day - the song sang by the Charmers when they have fun charming the eggs for the Sparkle Bunny Day egg hunt. Trivia * Second holiday in charmville after "Charmy Hearts Day". * The Enchantress got the same hair in "Hairy Ways" but it's pink instead of yellow. * Posie tells that after fifty-seven eggs they are left with one-thousand nine-hundreds forty-three to go. This means that the amount of eggs for the egg hunt is exactly two thousands. * This is the only time we see Prince Ferg turned into a prince during a flashback. Gallery SB.png|The title card of the episode. SB3.png|The Enchantress witnesses Hazel's competency in charming eggs. SB5.png|The Enchantress grants permission to Hazel to magic the eggs. SB6.png|Posie congratulates Hazel for being in charge of the eggs. SB9.png|Posie playing her wand. SB10.png|Lavender talking about her Sparkle Bunny Day job, making baskets. SB12.png|The three Charmers decide to do their Sparkle Bunny Day jobs together. SB13.png|Posie teaches dancing lessons to the daffodils, assisted by Hazel, Lavender and the pets. SB15.png|The three Charmers making Sparkle Bunny Day baskets. SB19.png|The three Charmers ready to spell the eggs. SB20.png|Hazel magics her first egg. SB27.png|Hazel spells all of the eggs at once, breaking her promise about not using magical shortcuts. SB29.png|Sparkle Bunny's first appearance. SB31.png|Hazel makes the aquaintance of Sparkle Bunny. SB32.png|The messy Charmhouse, without any eggs left. SB35.png|Sparkle Bunny meets Posie and Lavender through Hazel's mirror phone. SB36.png|The group searching for eggs from the sky. SB40.png|After their first unsuccess, Hazel is forced to tell her mom about the problem. SB42.png|The group begins the investigation, without magic. SB43.png|The group searches the Charmhouse for clues. SB47.png|The first clue: a puddle of water. SB48.png|Sparkle Bunny interrogates a frog about the missing eggs. SB50.png|Hazel and Lavender talk with Prince Ferg about the disappeared eggs. Second clue.png|The second clue: cookie crumbs. SB57.png|Gingerbread Boy searching for Snaps during a flashback. Third clue.png|The third clue: a muddy footprint on a pillow SB61.png|Hazel interrogates the ogre about the missing eggs. Ogre.png|The ogre talks to Hazel. SB62.png|The ogre looks for the eggs in the Charmhouse. SB64.png|Hazel rushes to the solution of the mystery followed by her friends. SB66.png|The solution of the mystery. SB67.png|The Enchantress addresses the crowd reunited for the egg hunt. SB68.png|Seven and Olive during the egg hunt. SB74.png|Posie and Lavender embrace Sparkle Bunny. SB75.png|The Charmers say goodbye to Sparkle Bunny. Happy Sparkle Bunny.png|Sparkle Bunny happy about his spelled tail. Sparkle Bunny.jpg SB26.png SB69.png jr-little-charmers-sparkle-bunny-day_image_1280x720.jpg 1500553129-9d2f469d5a262737c4318f63c26c4a39a11a3a80.jpg 116-sparkle-bunny-full-16x9.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Holiday themed episodes Category:Extended Episodes Category:Hazeled Category:Season 1